Blubbercast (Entity)
Please Note: '''This is the wiki page details '''Blubbercast's place in it's own canon. For actual information about the show visit Blubbercast.' ' Blubbercast is a talk show that spans over 41 Episodes. 27 of the 41 episodes are hosted on Twitter Premium, aswell as all content that pre-dates April 4th 2016. Everything else is viewable to the public on Youtube. The show is directed and edited by Max, who is joined by co-hosts Dan, Harper and for the first season, Zander. After Zander's departure from the team, a guest joins in from Season 2 onwards. Blubbercast's existence is revolutionary for electing the worlds first pirate president, amassing 3 million fans on Twitter Premium and managing to get the first ever image of Bono's penis. Quantified Success Dan states in Season 1 Episode 3 that Blubbercast '''has 3 million followers on Twitter Premium, however in Season 1 Episode 4 there was a topic discussion about Twitter Premium's best features in an attempt to get more money from sponsorships. Despite this, although the total amount is never stated- there was enough money in all ftheree of the paychecks for there to be enough incentive for '''Zander to steal everyone's money. In Season 3 , the Blubbercast brand name is large enough to attract big name sponsers such as Yum! Brands and Quizno's to offer money in exchange for advertisement. Past episodes Little is known or really solidly discussed about the shows past, except for whats shown in Season 3 Episode 5. From small pieces mentioned on air we know: * In the Pewdiepie Episode, he managed to fit his entire fist in his mouth- but his mother walked in the room shortly after. * Also in the Pewdiepie episode- during a break, Pewdiepie ate an entire unpeeled orange aggressively infront of Dan * Raptors '''claimed that the aliens attacked in episode 18. This would have happened shortly after '''Zander ends Racism in the 1960s, but is not elaborated on. * Dan also says that in episode 18, Harper learned to shoot milk out of her eyes. * In the Alex Jones episode, there was a large political debate before the Rat Shower video. The age of the show/hosts A topic is which is often adamantly glossed over is just how long this show has aired in the Blubberverse. Max alludes to Blubbercast being 2018 years old, which Dan rubs off as being longer and berates Max for not knowing how to count. During Raptor's '''appearance on the show, she fades into the '''Blubbercast realm and notes that she was aware of Blubbercasts very long runtime, after Dan offhandedly remarks that the show has existed since the beggining of time. The earliest known episode date is Episode 3 which takes place in 1364. The actual mortality of the Hosts is touched upon but not fully explored though the show. When it does come up in discussion, it has been offhandedly brushed off by Dan multiple times as if it's a fact that everyone in the studio should know. An good example of an exchange related to this is in Season 3 Episode 4, where Max is remarks that Eminem (age 29) could beat Dan up, as Eminem is older. Dan re-enforces that he is more powerful. He is undispituted and the topic is dropped. The [[Epilogue and Post Credits|'post-credits scene from the season finale']] has a couple of noteworthy points regarding this too. In an email from an ambigious character called 'Lou Beel' to Max, it is remarked that his following is "significantly smaller in numbers than the past few years". It is also noted that Max and Harper "shed their mortal coils", most likely referring to the persona shift from Season 2's human charactertures to the ones used in Season 3. It can be assumed the blanks left from this scene will be filled in the potential 4th season. Trivia * It is contantly mentioned that many pieces of Blubbercast fanart has wound up in the Louvre, as well as art from the hosts themselves. * The Blubbercast recording studio is on its own boat, as re-affirmed once Zander breaks into the set in S3E4. * Also shown in S3E4 is a wardrobe like room directly next to the recording area, which contains boxes full of "Forgotten jokes", "Vape flavours" and the necessary equipment for Deviant Fart. * As Zander managed to throw a brick through it, we also know there is atleast one (now broken) window in the studio. Category:Entities Category:Blubberverse